The Aftermath- Haters Back Off!
by Thearts4life
Summary: What happens between Bethany and Uncle Jim the night after the Haters Back off season 2 Finale. WARNING: Explicit Smut.


Jim lay in the bed in the corner of the attic and thought over everything that had just happened. Kelly was a bastard. He had always admired his brother but in the end Bethany had been right.

Bethany….

He turned to look at the woman that lay asleep next to him. She was currently facing away from him but he didn't need to see her face to know she was beautiful when she slept. Installing that tollet in his bedroom was the best decision he ever made. Ever since they started sharing a bed they had stayed up several nights just laying there talking for hours but he hadn't realized his true feelings until that nurse said something to them.

Ever since then he can't get her out of his head. When he heard Kelly talking to her that way he couldn't stand it, his blood was boiling. Jim had never been one for violence, he was more used to getting punched than doing the punching. But this was _his_ family damnit, and _his_ woman. Kelly forfeited his right to them a long time ago and Jim had to protect them. His brother wasn't going to hurt any of them anymore.

He loved them...he loved her...and he would do anything for her.

Leaning forward, he placed a soft kiss to the back of her head.

* * *

Bethany lay staring at the wall of the attic and listening to the sound of Miranda snoring from the other side of the cramped room. She couldn't sleep. Her mind kept racing, replaying the events of the last 24 hours.

Kelly bad mouthing all of them really was no surprise to her, she could see it coming ever since the moment he came back into their lives. But Jim decking Kelly in the face…. She hadn't been expecting that. Jim had never done anything even remotely like that, and especially not to Kelly. He had always idolized his brother.

Kelly was despicable. He had talked to Miranda like trash and then turned right around and talked to her like trash. Bethany had prepared herself for a full on verbal lashing, just like when they used to live together, but it got cut short by the impact of Jim's fist on Kelly's face. Then, without hesitation, Jim had kicked kelly out of the house and that was the end of it.

She never would have thought that Jim had it in him, however, ever since their first date Jim had been showing a lot more confidence and truth be told, she had never been more turned on in her life.

She and Jim had been taking things sl0ow, regardless of the fact that they share a bed, their physical relationship hadn't yet gone beyond kissing, but after today Bethany was ready for more. The only problem was that they no longer had any privacy.

Bethany's thought was reinforced by the sound of Miranda snoring even more loudly.

She felt Jim shifting in bed behind her and then felt a soft kiss being placed on the back of her head.

She turned around in the bed so that she was facing him and saw him laying with his head propped up on his hand, looking at her.

"Did I wake you?" he whispered to her.

"No. I couldn't sleep." she said, smiling up at him.

He smiled back down at her. "Neither could I." he responded and then his smile turned mischievous, "Maybe we could do something else instead." He pulled her toward him and began kissing her softly and slowly.

Bethany responded in kind, running her fingers through his hair.

Their kiss slowly drew to a close and they pulled back to look at one another again. Bethany placed her hand on Jim's cheek. "Jim you were amazing today."

Jim turned his head to place a kiss in the palm of her hand. "No one hurts my girls, Bethany. I'm sorry, I don't know why it took me so long to see what an ass Kelly is."

"That's okay. You more than made up for it today...you were so...sexy." Bethany said bashfully.

Jim lifted his eyebrows in surprise and then his expression turned lustful and he kissed her again, this time with more force.

Bethany was caught off guard and let out a small yelp when his lips crashed onto hers, causing one of the girls to shift in bed across the room. She pushed back from him. "Not here Jim, we will have to wait till we have some privacy."

"Right, of course. Of course." He settled his head back onto his pillow.

They both lay in silence for a few seconds and then Jim cleared his throat and turned his head to look at her.

"You know, Bethany…." he started, looking slightly nervous. "It's late, Miranda and Emily are asleep, and uh the rest of the house is empty...so I mean if you wanted to we could….uh….maybe grab some blankets and go downstairs for some….alone time...if you wanted….." He trailed off, his eyes not meeting her face, nervous for her answer.

Bethany felt a small thrill shoot through her. "Okay."

Jim looked up at that. "You want to?" he asked hopefully, his eyes lighting up.

"Yes….I very much want to…" she said, somewhat bashful again.

Jim sharply released the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "Okay." He said grinning widely now and pushed himself to his feet, holding his hand out to help her up. "My lady."

Bethany took his hand and got to her feet. Jim quickly began gathering up all the blankets and pillows off the bed and threw them down the open hatch leading downstairs. He then turned to look at her and gestured to the steps leading downstairs. "After you, beautiful." he said and Bethany blushed and began climbing the steps down, Jim following behind her and then quietly closing the hatch, careful not to wake anybody.

Jim led the way into what used to be their shared bedroom and locked the door behind him. They both set to work laying out the blankets and pillows on the floor and then Jim reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small candle and a box of matches.

" A little mood lighting." He lit the candle and placed it on the floor next to the pallet of blankets.

"I didn't even see you grab that." she noted.

"Ah, yes. That would be because I already had them…"

"You….wait, did you plan this?" she asked him.

Jim cleared his throat. "Um, well yes, sort of. I was hoping you'd say yes."

"Oh Jim." Bethany reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jim leaned his forehead against hers and whispered, "I love you , Bethany."

"Oh Jim….I love you too."

It was the first time they had actually said the words to one another and the impact of what those words meant seemed to fall over both of them and Bethany noticed Jim's eyes darkening as he looked down at her.

Jim lowered himself down onto the blankets and pulled her down to sit on his lap. For a few seconds they just sat there staring into eachothers eyes until Jim cupped her cheek and pressed his lips to hers.. Their lips moved against one another softly and Bethany felt Jim's hands sliding up her bare thighs, slowly pushing her nightgown up her legs and softly running his fingers up the inside of her thigh causing her to shiver. He then circled both hands behind her and cupped her bottom, pulling her forward in his lap to press against his arousal.

Bethany gasped into the kiss at the feel of him pressing hard against her and began grinding against him in response.

Jim groaned against her lips and then began to kiss his way down her jaw to the right side of her neck, sucking and nibbling at the skin there.

Bethany tugged at the hem of his t-shirt and he lifted his arms for her to pull it over his head. She tossed the shirt to the side and then gently raked her fingernails through his chest hair and ground her hips against him again.

Jim slid his hands back underneath her nightgown but stopped at her stomach and turned his eyes up to look at her, silently asking for permission. She simply ground her hips against him once more and Jim took that as a yes, gently pushing her nightgown up over her head and dropping it behind her.

Jim had to sit back for a moment and take in the sight before him. She now sat on his lap, her hips still pressed against him, wearing nothing but a pair of light pink panties. He drank in the sight of her and Bethany began to blush.

Noticing this, he smiled down at her and lifted her chin up to look in his eyes. "You're perfect, Bethany. Beautiful...sexy...just perfect."

He punctuated his sentence by flipping them over so that Bethany lay on her back and he returned his lips to her neck, trailing his hand up her torso to squeeze her breast and pinch at the nipple. Bethany's hand found the waistband of his pyjama pants and slid underneath them, rubbing his through his boxers.

His movements stopped just briefly at the sensation and then he trailed his hand back down her stomach and underneath the elastic waistband of her panties. He slid one finger along her slit and she shivered.

Jim smirked at her. "You naughty girl, you're so wet."

Bethany bit her lip and then snaked her arms back up around his neck and pulled his head down so she could kiss him and whispered, "For you."

Jim's eyes looked hungry and he slid one finger inside her, pumping in and out. Bethany squirmed beneath him and he added a second finger causing her to bite her lip and moan softly. Then all of a sudden Jim froze all his movement and just looked at her.

"Bethany...I want you."

Breathing heavily now, she responded eagerly. "Then take me."

"I uh, I have something for you...But we don't have to use it is you don't like it!"

Her curiosity was piqued now. "What is it?"

He held up one finger and then moved to pull something out of his pillowcase that was brown, cloth-like, and folded up. He unfolded it and held it up for her to see. There was a large hole cut out of the middle of the material and her name had been bedazzled down the side.

"Is that….?"

"You're very own, very _special_ Daddy Saddle." Jim grinned and wiggled his eyebrow at her.

Excitement bubbled up inside her and she giggled slightly. She had never done anything different like this in bed before.

"You like it?"

"Yes.", she said and pushed him back to lay flat. "Put it on."

"Oooh someone's eager. Okay just close your eyes for a second."

Bethany did as she was told. She could hear a lot of shuffling around until he told her to open her eyes again. She opened them to see him laying flat on his back, the saddle draped over his pelvis with his erect member sticking straight up through the cut-out hole. He wore a smug expression and had both hands behind his head.

"Care to go for a ride, m'lady?" he winked at her and she couldn't help but giggle again.

"Don't mind if I do."

"Hop on."

Bethany slowly slid her panties down her legs and threw them to the side.. Jim licked his lips as he watched and then helped position her over him and gently lowered her down, both of them moaning at the sensation.

"Dear God, Bethany." Jim stuttered and moved his hands to her hips. Bethany placed her hands on his chest and began moving her hips, slowly at first, adjusting herself to the feel of him, and then began to pick up speed.

Jim watched her bouncing on top of him and he moved his head up to take a nipple into his mouth, her hands moving to grab onto his hair.

"Mmm Jim." Bethany sighed.

He began thrusting upward to match her rhythm and she bit her lip to keep from moaning loudly. He flopped back again so he could look at her and he gripped onto her hips again, this time slamming her down onto him with every bounce and shifting his hips forward, changing the angle slightly and hitting her sweet spot.

"Oh god Jim, yes! Right there!" Bethany gasped out.

"That's right baby. Ride me hard." Jim's voice was rough as he spoke.

Bethany's fingernails were now scraping roughly down Jim's chest and her rhythm grew unsteady, her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Jim I….I…" She couldn't finish her sentence as Jim pulled her down so she was pressed against him, their faces just inches apart. He gave two more hard thrusts upward and Bethany fell apart on top of him moaning so loudly Jim had to cover her mouth with his own to stifle the noise.

Jim had never seen a sexier sight in his life and he lost control right after her, planting his face against her neck and groaning out her name.

They stayed like that for a minute or two, catching their breath, before Jim released her and she rolled over to lay next to him, laying her head on his chest and draping her arm over his stomach. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Did you enjoy your ride?"

"Mmm yes, I can't wait to do it again." she said and looked up to see a proud smirk cross his face. "But you know...if we don't get the house back we won't be able to do this much." she said still looking at him.

Jim's eyes widened at that.

"Don't worry Bethany, first thing in the morning I'll get to work on my new 5 phase plan for getting back the house. You just wait, we will have the house back before you know it." he said as he settled back into his pillow and yawned.

She had to give it to him after all, his 5 phase plans usually ended up working in the end. Content with everything that had just happened she closed her eyes and finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
